Les Amis à Hogwarts
by uniquevoice
Summary: Gabriel Enjolras is the "Boy-Who-Lived". He defeated the King when he was just a baby. Everyone lived in peace now that the King is gone, or is he? Follow Enjolras as he goes to Hogwarts, meets new people, and unravel mystery after mystery. Hogwarts AU with a Les Mis twist
1. Prologue

**Hello, uniquevoice here. This is my first fan-fic EVER. Please excuse the spelling and grammar errors that I will probably make. Hope you like it!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of these characters or the plot line of this story. All rights are reserved to Victor Hugo and J.K Rowling.**

 _Chapter One_

 ** _Prologue_**

It was Halloween. By now, the trick-or-treaters were back home digging through their pillow case filled with candy. To muggles, today was just a normal Halloween and they would sleep peacefully once their children ran out of energy. But to wizards, today marked the end of the Wizarding War and the death of _He-Who-Should-Not-Be-Named_.

On that same night, just as the clock struck midnight, a man appeared in front of 24601 Silk Street. He looked to be in his late 40s, and would have blended in with the crowd perfectly, if it wasn't for the purplish robe he was wearing. He looked at the black cat sitting on the lawn of the house, staring at it, and chuckled.

"How lovely to see you at this hour and here of all places Professor LuPone," the man said. The cat leaped out of its spot, startled, and calmed down a little bit when it saw who it was. Slowly, the cat transformed into a woman wearing a similar attire as the man, but with a pointed hat on the top of her head.

"It it true, Professor?" Professor LuPone asked, concerned written all over her face, the second she got on her feet.

"What is true?" The man asked, though he had a feeling what she is going to say.

"What everyone is saying, That _He-Who-Should-Not-Be-Named_ is dead, and Aiden and Lillian Enjolras are d-dead?" Professor LuPone whispered the last part silently, as hoping it to not be true.

"My dear professor, there is no shame in saying his name. But yes, both of the answers are true." He said gravely.

"It c-can't be. Sweet Lillian and Aiden Enjolras dead? And their son. They say he had somehow stopped him. How can he a poor defenseless child stop a person that not even the finest Aurors can defeat? And how did he survive?"

"I don't think anyone will ever know Professor LuPone. Ahh, here comes the boy with Alfie,"

Both professors looked up at the sky, just in time to see a red motorcycle land on the road. On the motorcycle, was a man twice as tall as the two professors and had an abnormally amount of hair everywhere. And in his arms was a basket with a bundle of blankets in it.

"Alfie, thank you for bringing him over, Were there any problems?" the man said.

"No, Professor Lamarque. By the time I got to the house, every room was nearly destroyed, except for the nursery. How strange. But I got him out of the house before the Muggles started swarming in and questioning what happened," Alfie said as he took the bundle of blankets out of the basket and hugged it close to his chest, "Be good little one, if I could, I wouldn't be doing this right now."

"Now now, Alfie. You know it must be done," Professor Lamarque chided.

"I know professor, I know," Alfie mumbled sadly as he put the bundle back into the basket.

"Surely there has to be another option besides _these people_ ," Professor LuPone almost shouted, "I've watched them all day, they are the most ordinary people I have ever seen!"

"Patti, I must be done, Lillian's son must go to his only relative remaining," Professor Lamarque insisted as he carried the basket and started walking towards the front door, "Besides this letter will explain it all." Lamarque placed the basket on the front door and placed the letter next to the bundle.

"I wish the best luck to you," he said quietly to the one year old who was sleeping, "You will stay away from all the attention, for every wizard will know your name. But when you make a reappearance, you will be expected of great things. Till then, Gabriel Enjolras." The baby, who already sprouted a decent amount of blonde hair, moved in his sleep, closer towards the letter. As he moved, some of his hair moved to reveal a lightning shaped scar on the forehead.

On that fateful Halloween, Gabriel Enjolras was sleeping peacefully, not knowing that he was an orphan, not knowing of his destiny, not knowing that every wizard is rasing their glasses in his name, and not knowing what would happen when his aunt came outside to grab the newspaper the next morning.

 **Hope you like my story so far. I know it's short, but the chapters will be longer. Cookies to whoever figures out where I got the names of the professors. I hope to upload the first chapter before Thanksgivings. uniquevoice out.**

.


	2. Year One: Meet Enjolras

**IMM BACKK! Sorry I haven't posted in like a year, school and writer's block got in the way, sorry! Anyways COOKIES to those who guessed the acotrs/actresses that I based some of the characters out of in the last chapter.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I** **DO NOT** **OWN THESE CHARACTERS OR THIS PLOT LINE**

 _ **Year One**_

Even before a very hairy man kicked the front door down, Enjolras was having the weirdest summer of his life.

"Get up! Get up! Get up!" yelled a very plump boy as he stomped and jumped on the staircase.

Enjolras groaned from the cupboard underneath the staircase as dust rained all over him. Yes, you read correctly, he sleeps in a tiny storage area. Enjolras sighed as he got up and tried to remember the dream he had last night, but all he could recall is a bright green flash. He was brought back to reality by his aunt's shrill voice.

"Gabriel! Get out here right now," she yelled.

As far as he could remember, Enjolras has been living with his aunt Jenny, her husband Matt Lucas and their son, Adam. They verbally abuse Enjolras. When he asked about his parents, his aunt would always reply, "They died in a car crash, now go away" and that was the end of conversation.

Enjolras got out of his "room" and went to the kitchen, just in time to catch the ending of Adam's yearly "I got one less present than last year" tantrum and his uncle promising to buy him two more presents. Then the phone rang.

"Gabriel, finish making Adam's birthday breakfast," a very skinny woman ordered from the kitchen stove, "And don't you dare burn it." Once sure that Enjolras wasn't burning anything, she quickly went to go answer the phone.

Enjolras finished making the eggs and bacon and gave it to Adam, who started to devoured it His aunt finished up the conversation on the phone and angrily slammed the phone.

"Matt," she huffed to her husband, "Mrs. Tanner broke her hip, she can not watch Gabriel today."

And that is why Enjolras is in the Reptile House at the local zoo, looking around as his cousin pound on the glass of a snake habitat, complaining about why the snake is being boring, before moving on to a more "interesting" creature. Enjolras himself was intrigued by the snake and moved to stand in front of the glass. As the snake opened its eyes, Enjolras read the sign that was next to it:

 _Boa Constrictor from Panama_

"Wow," Enjolras said, "That's far away from here, you must miss it."

And to his surprise, the snake nodded its head!

"DAD LOOK," Adam shouted as he waddled towards Enjolras, shoving him aside in the process to reach the glass, "THE SNAKE IS MOVING, THE SNAKE IS MOVING!"

Then something happened in a blink of an eye. One second the glass was there, the next second it's gone! And Adam was falling into the habitat.

"Thanksss very much," the snake said, winking at Enjolras as he moved out of the Reptile House, to the surprising screams of people.

"I saw Enjolras talking to it," Adam managed to make out, a couple hours later. Adam was wrapped in a pile of blankets at their kitchen table with a cup of hot chocolate in front of him.

As you can imagine, Matt Lucas was not a very happy man when he heard this information. His face turned tomato red with anger as he bellowed, "GO TO THE CUPBOARD, NOW!"

 **Thanks for reading! The names are a little harder to guess this time, but I assure you, these names are somehow connected to people involved with Les Mis. Until next time! Uniquevoice OUT**


End file.
